The instant invention relates generally to container filling machines and more specifically it relates to a drip pan protector for a nozzle in a container filling machine.
Numerous container filling machines have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include nozzles for filling containers with liquids that may drip after going through the filling cycles.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.